Songs turned to storys
by vmt1998
Summary: Helga's English class room is forced to write a short story about any song they chose for a classroom assignment . Leaving many of them to realize something about themselves that they never realized before.


" Class I want you to do a special assignment over the weekend. " Mrs. brown announced as the room erupted with mostly tones of announce and moans

" Now , now class, I'm sure the majority of you will like this. seeing how some of you like to do this while I'm teaching." Mrs. brown said mostly glaring at Stinky , Ronda and Gerald who in turn seemed to actually be listen for once

" I would like you to listen to a song, any of your choice and I want you to write a short story about what you think it means or how it makes you feel." Mrs. brown explained as Harold interrupted her

" What does this have to do with the class, are we suppose to be learning about I don't know actual English." He said huffing making me clinch my fist tightly

" Why don't you shut your fat mouth for once thunder bolt and let the teacher teach!" I growled turning around

" What is the teacher pet going to get angry" Harold cooed

" Betsy and the five avengers aren't retired yet I could pound you Harold" I said spiting each word out like venom

" That is enough Mr. Berman and miss. Pataki . As I was saying this is a free writing assignment anything is expectable, though I do hope you chose appropriate songs though I know better than to hope by this point." She sighed

" With the remaining time left you may begin your assignment . This will be due at the beginning of class on Monday no exceptions are allowed. You are all old enough to be responsible to do your work and turn it in on time. I would also like this to be typed as a word document print it out and turn it in on Monday now as you may." She said waving us off to get on our laptops

This would be an easy assignment for me I just know it. Grabbing my laptop and my head phones from my laptop bag, I began to listen to various songs. Though by the time the bell rang I hadn't even typed a single word or even picked a song for that matter.

" Miss Pataki , Mr. Berman please stay I would like to talk to the both of you." Mrs. brown said before I would even get out of my seat

Harold groaned and I just calmly walked up to her. Catching Harold's eyes I glared at him .

" Yes Mrs. Brown" We both said in unison giving me the chills

" I will not except this behavior in my class any longer you two. You both are wonderful students, but when it comes to working together you both lack the need to do just that. I would appreciate it if you both could respect each other and use kinder words ." Mrs. brown said

" We do respect each other Mrs. Brown we just have an odd way of showing it. Thunder bolt over here is a great guy. Plus he's a great football player in general. That how he got his nickname of course." I said turning to the right a little bit to giving Harold a fake smile practically telling him to play along

" Yeah Mrs brown that just how we work, me and Helga are the best of friends actually" Harold smiled as he draped his arm around me giving me a side ways hug making me want to get sick but I forced on a playful smile

" Helga and I Harold" Mrs. Brown sighed

" Still I would greatly appreciate if you both would not disrupt my class, for now this is a warning but next time I will not be so lenient . You both can go to lunch now." Mrs. brown said waving us off as we walked out of the room

" You can take your arm off me now bucko" I said as he removed his arm from me

" Thanks , we probably would have got detentions if you had said what you said. So um thanks." Harold said as he grabbed the back of his neck

" Yeah, yeah no problem , thanks for going a long with it. I'm sure your coach would not be happy if you missed practice anyways so yeah whatever" I said as we both walked down to the cafeteria to our friends

" Took you guys long enough" Gerald said as I looked over at Arnold And Lila

Lila was holding his hand smiling at him as he stared deeply into her brown doe eyes making me feel nauseous .

" Has anyone any good songs I could possibly listen to? " Lila asked as everyone started talking about the project

Losing interest I got up and went to the pop machine. Giving it my dollar I slammed my fist against the button. Kneeling down I grabbed the pop noticing the nice black convers in front of me .

" Nice shoes Arnoldo " I said looking up

" You ok Helga?" Arnold asked

" I'm just peachy" I glared at him

" Yep I'm just fine the boy I've been in love since I was three year old is dating one of my best friends. But I cant tell him that nor can I tell her that. Yep I'm totally peachy" I think to myself

" So does our soon to be author have any ideas for this project." Arnold asked

Kicking my leg back on the machine I cross my arms

" Nope, to many songs far to many ideas. " I think to myself

" That's none of your business hair boy... but why do you ask? " I ask looking at him as he shook his head and smirked at me

" Somethings never change " I hear him mumble

" I suck at free writing , I'm not as good as you. I was wonder if you had maybe some tips or something since you are an expert at this" He nudged me playfully

" Write like your someone else " I said smiling at him as my heart began pounding in my chest

" Ok , ill try it any songs I should listen to" He laughed as I frowned at him

' I'm kidding " Arnold chuckled

" Sure you are, how about a love song I'm sure that would help plus I'm sure your Lila would like that." I said huffing giving him a fake smile

" Any good ones that I should listen to " Arnold said moving closer to me

" Can't help falling in love by Elvis but I suggest Haley Reinhardt's cover of it" I said blushing lightly becoming bold

"Your girlfriend wants you better not keep her waiting. " I said looking over as Lila waved at Arnold and myself

" Thanks Helga I owe you one" Arnold said waving me goodbye as a frown appeared on his face as he walked back to our group of friends

* * *

Hours passes into days into the early morning of Monday as my mind wondered mindlessly into the endless abyss thinking on the project, I struggled to find a perfect song or story to write with it almost giving up I found a song I thought would work , shortly after I begin typing .

Helga

Room 316

 _Somebody else by the 1975_

 _He with her now the breaking news shattering me to pieces. At first I thought it was joke seeming to think nothing about it. But I'll scream in my head pretending its nothing on the outside. I can last without him, I don't want him. ..._

I erase everything placing my head on my computer. Accidently clicking on the next video. Hearing someone clap their hands three times before slowly strumming the guitar. After listening to the song I went to writing.

Helga G. Pataki

Room 316

 _Sick of losing soulmates By : dooddleoddle_

 _Your a strange one that's for sure. You make me think about where I want to be. You make me wonder exactly where would I be without you. Would I still be in my dark place, walking endlessly looking for answer about who I'm suppose to be? I bet you don't know this but I've carried you with me since our youth and I still do now._

 _I wonder how much " Joy" it must give you to see me wonder around looking more angry and sad than before. I assume your thinking that I'm acting like a false human being. I wouldn't blame you. But you wouldn't know this even with all your efforts. I cant stop wondering who I would be without you._ _But ill continue to put on this false face and speak in false tone. To hide it from you, because if I can't get close I know I won't truly lose you._

 _But I cant stand this thought of being alone just like I'm starting to realize your not exactly this person I make you out to be. I don't know how I can continue to believe. We can be more than friends but ill ask to be friends to keep myself from breaking . I mean I've promised this before so what one more promise I suppose._

 _I know time is wearing us thin but where do I begin? Which path will we take? Because I'm already aware of how thin our lines are in between. But I know I wont be able to take it much longer. So please don't go I need you to stay here longer. Because if you leave I know I wont be able to survive without you in my life._

With that I finished my project saved it fixed everything that I thought needed to be fixed and headed to bed dreading the hours to come.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this .I could not stop about this story idea after I listened to sick of losing soulmate. You should check the song out . If you want me to write more for this let me know , so until then VMT is out. :)**


End file.
